1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device, and a method for producing a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting elements (hereinafter, referred to as light emitting elements) such as light emitting diode (LED) and laser diode (LD) are typically and widely used for various light sources for backlighting, lighting fixtures, traffic lights, large-size displays, and the like. Light emitting devices that include these light emitting elements are generally provided with a protection layer for protecting the surfaces of the light emitting element, or a reflection layer for directing light toward a desired direction. In the known art, such a layer is formed by sputtering. However, it is difficult to evenly form the layer on the entire surfaces of the light emitting element by sputtering. For example, as the distance from the source of sputtering to the target increases, the thickness of the layer decreases. In other words, the thickness of the layer decreases toward the edges of the light emitting element. As a result, the thickness of the layer varies depending on position. In particular, in the case where a Distributed Bragg Reflector (DBR) is formed as the reflection layer, it is necessary for the layers of the layer to have a precisely adjusted thickness depending on the wavelength of light to be reflected. The reason is that, if the thickness is uneven, it will be difficult to obtain desired light reflection.
See Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. JP 2012-069,539 A; JP 2011-119,383 A; JP 2010-525,586 A; JP 2008-198,744 A; JP 2008-053,685 A; JP 2007-324,584 A; JP 2007-294,728 A; JP 2006-100,500 A; and JP 2004-247,654 A.
One object of the embodiments of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor light emitting device including a light reflection layer that has a more even thickness, and a method for producing the semiconductor light emitting device.